Una cueva para el frío
by Levi Zoe
Summary: Déjame llevarme el frío y cubrir de calidez tu cuerpo….. Eren y Mikasa están en medio de una prueba, lo inesperado puede ocurrir cuando las cosas parecen ir en tu contra Mikasa está herida, y la lluviosa noche los acecha una cueva hace de su refugio y cómplice, el frio es la excusa para revelar lo que oculta el corazón. ATENCIÓN: LEMMON.


Hola ahora aventuro en el Lemmon este fic es parte del reto Situaciones extrañas del foro Kunren Heidan es un oneshot y la situación que escogí fue perderse en el bosque.

**ATENCIÓN: Este fic contiene contenido sexual explicito lo he marcado como categoría M pero no soy nadie para prohibirles leerlo, si no te gusta este genero no leas, no recomendado para personas sensibles, se recomienda discreción.**

**Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

** Una cueva para el frío. **

El entrenamiento de ese día era simple, sobrevivir montaña abajo a través del bosque que se extendía casi desde la punta de aquella montaña, cada equipo sería transportado a diferentes puntos de la montaña (aunque todos a la misma altitud)los llevarían hasta ahí con los ojos vendados para que no pudieran reconocer exactamente el camino de vuelta.

Los equipos serían de dos personas, los nombres sacados al azar, Armin haría equipo con Annie , y para su buena suerte Mikasa y Eren serían equipo, cada equipo fue instalado en una carretilla diferente, cuando vendaron sus ojos lo único que la pelinegra pudo hacer fue tomar la mano del castaño que le devolvió el gesto para darle seguridad, después de largo rato subiendo lentamente por la pendiente de la montaña los hicieron bajar de la carreta y continuar caminando, el frio arreciaba y los chicos podían sentir una ligera lluvia golpeándoles el rostro, después de largo rato caminando cuesta arriba y sintiendo el cansancio producido por la altura el instructor les ordenó dar media vuelta.

-Soldado Jaeger, Soldado Ackerman aquí inicia su prueba –les decía el instructor –se quitarán la venda cuando ya no escuchen ningún ruido proveniente de mi –ordeno el hombre –esperamos que sean capaces de sobrevivir –concluyo arrojando un par de bultos junto a ellos, pasados algunos minutos ambos jóvenes se quitaron la venda, a su lado pudieron observar los bultos que en realidad eran sus mochilas con el equipamiento básico.

-Está oscureciendo, creo que lo mejor es que comencemos a descender antes de que haga más frio –dijo el joven dirigiéndose a Mikasa que inspeccionaba el interior de ambas mochilas; la chica asintió.

-toma ponte la capa –le dijo ella cerrando ambas mochilas tras haber sacado las lámparas y las capas que los cubrirían del frio.

-gra.. gracias Mikasa –le dijo el chico cubriéndose con la capa y echándose la mochila al hombro.

El suelo estaba resbaloso y su visión era limitada, caminaron lentamente entre los arboles intentando encontrar un camino.

-ah, eeh Mikasa ten cuidado –decía Eren resbalando, la chica se movía con dificultad entre los árboles.

-Eren no te alejes mucho –le dijo la muchacha preocupada.

-No es intencional, está muy resbaloso –dijo cayendo de espaldas.

-Eren –dijo ella acercándose rápido. –¿Eren estas bien?

-no me hice daño, anda ayúdame a levantarme.

Habían descendido un poco más cuando el bosque comenzó a hacerse más denso.

-Todos los arboles parecen iguales –dijo el castaño confundido.

-Creo que estamos caminando en círculos –apunto ella –deberíamos parar y retomar otro camino, te probare que caminamos en círculos dijo quitándose la bufanda que tanto apreciaba y amarrándola a un árbol cercano.

-no, no, no, estoy seguro de que es por aquí –dijo empujando a la chica en una dirección distinta para que avanzara.

-¿Seguro? –le preguntó mirándolo en tono serio.

-sí, totalmente. –le sonrió el castaño

La chica avanzó y uno de sus pies resbalo junto a la tierra y las rocas que se desprendían precipitándola hacia un barranco.

-¡Mikasa! –grito Eren asustado viéndola caer.

Observo el fondo del barranco sin alcanzar a avistar a la chica, tomo la bufanda roja que le había regalado años atrás y busco un lugar seguro por el que descender lo más rápido posible, era su culpa por tratar de tener la razón; había comenzado a llover más fuerte, podría estar Herida o inconsciente, sea cual fuere el caso no se lo perdonaría había prometido a su fallecida madre que la protegería y estaba haciendo todo menos cuidar de ella.

Tras un largo rato caminando encontró un camino aparentemente seguro descendiendo en busca de la joven, apretó la bufanda contra su pecho.

-te voy a rescatar, estarás bien y terminaremos esta prueba más pronto de lo que piensas –llevar esa bufanda en sus manos lo transportó al tiempo feliz cuando era niño a la noche en que encontró a una asustada e indefensa niña a punto de ser raptada y después vendida en el mercado negro, y recordó sus ojos grises contraídos por el miedo, la mirada que le suplicaba su ayuda y que se había vuelto fría con el pasar de los años y de los horrores, también recordó como el mismo se quitó la bufanda, esa que ahora llevaba en sus manos, y la coloco sobre el frágil cuello de aquella niña para intentar protegerla del frio del exterior más no del de su alma, pues de ese solo uno mismo puede protegerse; pero sin saber el mismo se había vuelto el abrigo que hasta ese día protegía del frio a la muchacha que con desesperación rogaba por encontrar.

¿Por qué los recuerdos se le agolpaban en ese momento? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento inexplicable? ¿Acaso sabía que quizá ella estaría en tan malas condiciones que sería su última oportunidad para aclarar lo que sentía y decírselo?

-¿Sentir? ¿Yo hacía ella?, crecimos juntos pero no puedo verla como mi hermana, es mi amiga, ¿en qué tonterías estás pensando Eren? Tienes que encontrarla –se decía mentalmente –nada, no sentimos nada.

Pero la voz se equivocaba, con la preocupación en el pecho descendía corriendo tratando de encontrarla, resbalando en el lodo, empapado por la lluvia y golpeándose aquí y allá con los arboles sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba.

-Mikasa, ¿dónde estás? –llamaba con la esperanza de que la muchacha lo escuchara. –Mikasa si yo no te encuentro yo… -Me muero, pensó –Deja de caminar en círculos, esto es tu culpa ¿por qué no la escuchaste? –se reprendía el muchacho mentalmente.

Finalmente vislumbró a lo lejos entre una densa vegetación lo que parecía ser Mikasa tumbada sobre el suelo, corrió hacia ella con la esperanza de encontrarla ilesa.

-Mikasa, Mikasa –le llamaba el chico mientras corría pero ella no le respondía, miro hacia arriba parecía haber caído de unos 3 metros, la vegetación era espesa, quizá solo quizá había amortiguado el impacto, se arrodillo junto a ella y retiro el cabello de sus ojos que estaban fuertemente cerrados. –Mikasa.. –le susurro cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, retiro la capa, sus brazos estaban intactos pero se había roto el pantalón de la pierna y tenia una raspada no muy grande, seguía sin abrir los ojos, la lluvia que había arreciado amenazaba con tumbar las ramas sobre ellos.

-Mikasa.. –volvió a llamarla por su nombre, la chica abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos.

-Eren… estas bien –le dijo sonriendo débilmente, el chico hizo una mueca molesta.

-yo no soy importante, estas así por mí.. ¿Puedes moverte?.

La chica se incorporó lentamente, se había raspado la mejilla pero podía moverse con naturalidad.

-si puedo moverme… ayúdame a levantarme –le dijo mientras extendia las manos que el muchacho tomó, ahogó un grito y casi cae al suelo nuevamente, el muchacho la abrazó para que pudiera apoyarse en él –el tobillo –dijo ella.

Eren tomó ambas mochilas y sujeto a la muchacha con firmeza por la cintura, un trueno corto el silencioso caer de la lluvia, un aguacero se aproximaba y en esas condiciones era mejor buscar un refugio seguro para darle los primeros auxilios y que pudiera descansar.

-vamos a buscar un refugio –le dijo el muchacho tranquilizándola, estaban completamente mojados y solo conservaban una linterna, la de Mikasa se había roto con la caída, avanzaron con dificultad y tras unos angustiantes minutos encontraron una cueva muy grande donde poder pasar la noche; se adentraron a la cueva y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados como para que la lluvia los mojase la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, bajo las mochilas y buscó los sacos de dormir que extendió sobre el suelo de la cueva, hacía frio así que extendió uno en su totalidad y el otro lo puso encima a modo de cobija, el calor humano era lo mejor en esas circunstancias, un calor que ni la cobija más gruesa podía reemplazar.

La chica cabizbaja estaba recargada contra la pared de roca cubriéndose con la capa.

-Tengo frío –se le escapó a la joven, Eren se acercó y le colocó alrededor del cuello la bufanda roja que había llevado consigo, a la chica le brillaron los ojos recordando aquella vez que la había rescatado. –gracias Eren –le dijo sonrojándose.

El muchacho también se sonrojo, apartó sus ojos mientras el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

-¿qué tienes Eren? –le dijo la muchacha.

-¿ah? Na.. nada –le dijo alejándose para revisar si llevaban alguna venda en la mochila, -¿estas seguro que no tienes nada? –se preguntó mentalmente –¿por qué te sonrojas de esa manera mientras tu corazón se acelera? –seguía diciendo para sus adentros –¿por qué no aceptas que te sientes atraído hacia ella? No te engañes tu sabes que no la ves como una hermana –no había ni una sola venda en las mochilas, quizá era parte de la prueba, volvió la cabeza hacia la muchacha que se había quitado la capa y desabrochaba el cinturón que le oprimía el pecho.

Volvió a su lado, improvisaría una venda con su camisa, la muchacha había desabrochado unos botones y el no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva en su escote.

-Mikasa, voy a revisar tu tobillo –le dijo el muchacho quitándole la bota con cuidado, quitó también el arnés que le oprimía el pie –¿te duele?

-si –dijo la muchacha apretando los dientes; el joven se levantó para quitarse los arneses y sacarse la camisa que haría de venda, la muchacha lo observaba atentamente acalorada por lo que veía, el muchacho se levantó la camisa dejando ver su abdomen, ella estaba cada vez más roja, una vez que se quitó la camisa le dio la espalda para cortarla mientras ella veía sus fuertes hombros.

Una vez que logro cortar la prenda volteo hacia ella y noto que lo observaba, se puso rojo pero no dijo nada, a él también le gustaba lo que veía, Mikasa de apariencia indefensa, con las mejillas coloradas y la blusa desabrochada dejando ver ligeramente sus pechos, trago saliva, era tan.. bonita.

-ah.. eh voy a necesito romper tu pantalón para vendar desde la pantorrilla –le comento nervioso.

-Está bien, haz lo que sea necesario –respondió ella apenada, el muchacho se acercó jalando con todas sus fuerzas, al poco la tela que cedió, la muchacha tenía unas piernas fuertes y torneadas de un pálido color, Eren trató de no posar sus ojos pero le era imposible, vendó el tobillo de la muchacha con cuidado, una vez que terminó siguió contemplando la pálida piel de la joven deseando acariciarla, roso su piel levemente con la yema de sus dedos mientras ambos contenían la respiración.

-E.. Eren –dijo la chica tímidamente -¿Qué haces?

-¿Hmm? –respondió el muchacho distraídamente. –ah ah.. Mikasa yo, lo siento –dijo apartando sus manos totalmente apenado.

La muchacha se inclinó hacia adelante para quitarse la otra bota.

-no, espera, yo lo hago –dijo eren inclinándose, sus miradas se encontraron francamente diciendo lo que ninguno de los dos podía expresar con palabras, el joven le quitó la bota memorizando a través de ella la curva de su pantorrilla, firme, bella.

Se sentó junto a la muchacha, tenía frio, ella temblaba, paso el brazo por sus hombros cobijándola bajo su abrazo, ella se acercó y acurrucó en su pecho, muy pronto el noto como la respiración de ambos se había acelerado, contemplo el suave cabello oscuro de la muchacha y lo acarició protectoramente, la joven levantó su rostro encontrándose muy cerca del de Eren, él se inclinó y ella permitió que sucediera lo inevitable, sus labios se encontraron cumpliendo ese deseo que ella anhelaba y con el que él acababa de encontrarse, su corazón decidió ser sincero en el instante en que la vio desprotegida y necesitando de él, pronto los besos inocentes y castos dieron paso a otros agresivos profundos y lentos, ambos estaban agitados y Eren luchaba contra él deseo que era más fuerte que él puesto que se encontraba acorralando a la joven contra la pared mientras ambos cedían a sus impulsos.

De improviso Mikasa se apartó de él –De.. deberíamos dormir –le dijo agitada, el muchacho asintió mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello, la levantó con facilidad por la cadera y la recostó sobre el saco de dormir que había extendido sobre el piso, quedaron nuevamente uno frente al otro el muchacho tenía apoyadas sus manos a los costados de Mikasa que lo miraba fijamente, la muchacha se movió debajo de él provocando en el muchacho una deliciosa sensación al rosarle entre las piernas mientras el pantalón lo oprimía más y más.

-Eren nuestra ropa esta mojada –le dijo la pelinegra –vamos a mojar los sacos, y te enfermarás.

-Sí, mojada… –le dijo el muchacho desabrochándole la blusa lentamente, a lo que la mucha respondió desabrochándole el cinturón y liberándolo de los arneses, los ojos del castaño brillaron al contemplar los grandes pechos de Mikasa de apariencia suave que asomaban de un sostén impecablemente blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente entorno a ellos, respondiendo como un animal a sus impulsos se abalanzó sobre ella dibujando con sus labios un camino, desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la clavícula, introdujo una mano bajo el sostén de la muchacha que ahogó un gemido, sus pechos eran firmes y cálidos, buscó adivinando con los dedos, se deleitaba jugueteando a lo que la muchacha respondía elevando las caderas y rosándole el bulto entre las piernas que se hacía más grande a cada minuto.

El chico se separó un poco de ella para quitarse las botas y lo que restaba del arnés; Mikasa estaba totalmente roja, llevó una mano a su entrepierna notando la calidez que emanaba de ella, excitada ante esa sensación lanzo un gemido que fue audible para el muchacho que se acercó lentamente como un cazador a su presa, separando las piernas de la muchacha y colocando su rodilla entre estas, le aprisiono las muñecas con una mano.

-Mikasa…. Estas segura de hacer –decía el muchacho con su voz ligeramente más grave mientras rosaba de arriba abajo con su rodilla la entrepierna de la muchacha.

-¿Ha hacer qué? –le respondió ella excitada conteniendo los gemidos.

-ya sabes.. –le susurro el muchacho mientras jugueteaban con sus dedos en el abdomen de la chica.

-no, no se –decía ella con voz seductora siguiéndole el juego y tratando de liberar una de sus manos.

-esto – contesto el muchacho rozándole la entrepierna con la mano.

-¡Sí! –le respondió la muchacha entre gemidos, esa respuesta termino por encender al muchacho cuyo pantalón parecía a punto de explotar, desabrochó el cinturón de la muchacha mientras ella se retiraba los arneses de la espalda, posó sus labios sobre el abdomen de la joven subiendo lentamente hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, entregándose a unos besos profundos y pecaminosos, el muchacho desabrocho el pantalón de Mikasa e introdujo ambas manos sintiendo su voluminoso y firme trasero, se separó de ella para retirar el pantalón con cuidado, pues no había olvidado que su tobillo estaba delicado, al bajar el pantalón sus dedos memorizaron centímetro a centímetro las bonitas piernas de la joven, se volvió nuevamente y observó las diminutas bragas de la muchacha que tenían pequeños moños a ambos costados.

Aquella visión encantadora lo hizo perder el control hundió su rostro entre las piernas de la muchacha, aspirando el embriagador aroma del paraíso que llevaba entre sus exquisitos muslos, lamio aquella parte encima de sus bragas mojadas saboreando con cada lengüetazo su dulce sabor mientras la muchacha se estremecía deseando más, y tirándole del cabello castaño, la joven llevo su mano hacia sus bragas y las bajo lentamente, Eren comprendió el mensaje y termino de quitarlas con sus dientes.

Una vez que se deshizo de todo obstáculo se inclinó nuevamente hundiendo su lengua una y otra vez en la intimidad de la muchacha que gemía sin poder contenerse, nuevamente trazo un camino con sus labios hasta encontrarse de frente con una sonrojada Mikasa que le pedía más con una voz entrecortada por el placer; sin resistirse un segundo más la muchacha le desabrochó el pantalón dejando ver la voluminosa erección, decidida metió su mano en el bóxer del muchacho acariciando su miembro vigorosamente, Eren gemía al sentir la presión de la inexperta mano de la muchacha, el bajo el bóxer dejando expuesta aquella parte.

-Así –le dijo a la muchacha sujetándole la mano y deslizándola de arriba abajo lanzando un gritito de placer, pronto la punta de su miembro comenzó a humedecerse y el joven retiró la mano de la muchacha.

-¿estas lista? –le dijo tumbándose sobre ella mientras con su mano le acariciaba la entrepierna.

-Sí, E.. Eren.. –le dijo en un susurro -¿tú me quieres?

-Si, no lo dudes.. es solo que.. no era capaz de aceptar lo que sentía –le dijo besándola –te quiero Mikasa.

-Yo también te quiero, e.. estoy lista –dijo con cierto nerviosismo

El joven la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras tanteaba su entrada, entro bruscamente a lo que la muchacha lanzó un grito tapándose la boca.

-¿quieres que pare? –le dijo el muchacho disculpándose, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo hazlo más lento y suave –le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

El joven saco su miembro y lo introdujo lenta y suavemente tratando de calmar el dolor que había causado en la chica, una vez que sintió que la presión cedía un poco entro totalmente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Mikasa, la presión que ejercía el interior de la muchacha sobre su miembro lo excitaba, con cada estocada ella gritaba con una mezcla de dolor y placer rasguñando la espalda del castaño, eso lo excitaba y empujaba más y más en su interior, pronto los gritos de la muchacha fueron reemplazados por gemidos que excitaban más y más a Eren.

-ahh Mikasa –gemía el muchacho presa del éxtasis que le provocaba el ir y venir de las caderas de la joven, era exquisita la sensación de su piel encontrándose a cada instante, pronto se halló penetrándola feroz mente mientras los dos gemían sin ninguna vergüenza, en un arrebato de pasión giro a la muchacha y la llevo contra la pared sin levantarse del piso, la tomó por la cintura mientras le embestía como un animal en celo.

Ella comenzó a gemir su nombre, y cada vez que lo gritaba el sentía que estallaría, aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y de pronto sintió como cada musculo de sus cuerpos se contraía en un espasmo de placer.

-Me vengo.. –le dijo el muchacho gimiendo mientras eyaculaba en su interior y ella también gemía al sentir aquel liquido caliente inundándola y provocándole el placer que ella sola nunca había logrado, el muchacho saco su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo en la entrepierna de la muchacha, seguían excitados a pesar del cansancio, se recostaron uno al lado del otro acariciando sus genitales mutuamente y cediendo a besos llenos de renovada pasión y deseo.

-Gracias Mikasa –le dijo el muchacho besándole la frente y abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Por qué? –le dijo ella sonrojada acariciándole el pecho.

-Me entregaste lo más preciado para cualquier chica. –le dijo sinceramente.

-Está bien.. Se la entregue al amor de mi vida –dicho esto el muchacho deposito un beso en sus labios y se acurrucó en los pechos de la chica.

Mikasa seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado, había hecho el amor y entregado su virginidad al hombre de su vida, parecía un sueño sacado de sus más ocultas fantasías, pero era real, y ahora lo tenía acurrucado en su pecho sumido en un profundo sueño después de haberle regalado la experiencia más grande y placentera de sus cortos 15 años, se sentó y tomó el otro saco cubriendo a ambos, casi había olvidado que seguía lloviendo, y es que, el contacto frenético de sus cuerpos los había hecho olvidarse del frio, se recostó junto al muchacho y le rodeó el cuello con las manos.

Cuando despertó escucho varias voces a su alrededor, abrió los ojos, estaba totalmente vestida tumbada junto a una cueva, pero no había rastro de Eren ni sus cosas, llevaba la bufanda puesta… un momento, ¿había sido todo aquello un sueño? No, no podía ser, cuando cayó del acantilado no llevaba su bufanda, movió su pie, notando la venda en su tobillo, realmente no parecía ser un sueño, se incorporó lentamente, el instructor se acercó corriendo.

-¿Ackerman cómo se encuentra? –la chica estaba confundida, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Me duele –dijo la chica a modo de respuesta.

Llegaron dos soldados con una camilla y subieron a la muchacha, en ese momento Eren se acercó.

-Mikasa –la joven sonrió al verlo.

-Me alegra que estés bien –le dijo la muchacha.

-¿por qué te preocupas por mi siendo que tú eres la que está mal? –subieron a la muchacha a la carreta, Eren completaría la caminata montaña abajo con su equipo al hombro; la joven iba inmersa en sus pensamientos discerniendo la realidad de sus fantasías, Eren llegó unas horas después y fueron llevados al cuartel sin dirigirse la palabra, el muchacho lucia agotado y a ella le dolía la cabeza; una vez que la chica recibió los primeros auxilios y que estuvo rodeada del afecto de sus compañeros se sintió un poco mejor, pero aun dudaba de lo sucedido aquella noche en el bosque.

-¿Sasha me acompañas al baño? –le dijo por lo bajo a Sasha que asintió y se alejaron disimuladamente de los demás.

-¿pasa algo Mikasa? –le dijo la castaña en un susurro –Eren está actuando raro, ¿sucedió algo durante la prueba?

-no estoy segura –dijo la pelinegra entrando a los baños y comprobando que no hubiera nadie –creo que tuvimos relaciones.

-¡Mikasa! –le dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes de la emoción –un momento.. ¿Crees o lo hicieron?

-No estoy segura –dijo entrando al baño –solo hay una forma de comprobarlo –se bajó el pantalón. –Sasha…

-¡dime que pasa! –Mikasa observaba su ropa interior, ella no usaba bóxer de hombre, revisó el elástico ''Eren'' decía en letras bordadas, ella se sonrojo y bajo un poco el bóxer, unas pequeñas manchas de sangre ya secas.. –¿Me vas a decir o no? –dijo Sasha impaciente –la joven subió el bóxer y abrió la puerta.

-Mira –le dijo a Sasha enseñándole el elástico, la castaña lanzó un grito de júbilo y abrazó a Mikasa.

-Sasha déjame subirme los pantalones –la castaña la soltó y ella se subió el pantalón.

-¿Cómo fue? –dijo Sasha aun emocionada.

-tengo que guardarme los detalles –dijo sonriendo.

-Mikasa.. andaa –le dijo en tono suplicante.

-solo te diré que no puedo quejarme –dijo soltando una risita.

Salieron del baño de vuelta con sus compañeros.

-Ey Mikasa –la llamó Eren de no muy lejos, las chicas intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Luego te cuento –le susurró a la castaña y se alejó hacia Eren. -¿Qué ocurre Eren?

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le dijo el castaño amablemente.

-¿a qué te refieres? –dijo ella fríamente.

-a lo de anoche –contestó sonrojándose.

-solo estoy un poco adolorida, pensé que había imaginado todo porque cuando desperté estaba tirada en la hierba.

-lo siento tuve que hacerlo, no estabas en condiciones de completar la caminata, te vestí antes de salir y te deje fuera para que creyeran lo que les decía, me alegro de haberlo hecho, no estaban muy lejos buscándonos, todos los demás ya habían completado la prueba.

-Gra.. gracias –le dijo ella muy roja –Eren… ¿Qué somos?.

-No somos nada –la joven agacho la cabeza, se sentía tonta –pero.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –La chica levantó la mirada anegada en lágrimas y la plantó un beso en los labios –eso fue un sí ¿cierto? –Le dijo el joven sonriéndole -ahora volvamos,los instructores no deben sospechar.

Caminaron de vuelta, Armin los esperaba.

-¿Qué les pasa a los dos? ¿Por qué tan sonrientes?.

-ah.. no, no pasa nada –le dijo Mikasa sonrojándose –estoy feliz de que Eren terminara la prueba sin ningún rasguño, ¿verdad Eren?

-ah sí, solo es eso –dijo nervioso

-Está bien –dijo Armin dándoles la espalda –parece que la comida se está sirviendo deberíamos ir, muero de hambre.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron a sus espaldas miradas y entusiastas sonrisas de complicidad y ternura, era su promesa y su deseo amarse y protegerse sin importar lo que estuviera por venir.


End file.
